Not
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: Draxna decides that no, she will NOT have a relationship with Edge past acquaintanceship. Warning: swearing, ALL OC's! lol,they're all in the organization so it counts. .3. Word Count is 1,219, that's 1500 characters less than the last oneshot i made! XD


**Wanna get the mood right? Listen to The Lonely by Christina Perri**

* * *

><p>Draxna closed her bedroom door, and bit her nails. She kissed Edge Zeno Hawk. The tall, pale, British, and attractive young adult with a drinking problem. Not that it really was a problem. Edge hadn't done anything dangerous while he was drinking. But she couldn't get over it. Edge called Draxna, his 'princess'. And Draxna called Edge 'hawkie'. Draxna shivered, reliving the moment the sun rose in Hollow Bastion. Edge kissed her, so softly, so… perfectly… Sure there was alcohol on his breath, but there was alcohol on hers too. Draxna hugged herself, and started crying. It always felt so good at first.<p>

An attractive older guy would sweep Draxna off her feet and make her feel perfect. In the end she would fall too hard. And part of her would crumble. Edge would be the same. No matter how different each guy made her feel, they hurt her terribly in the end, like she was trash that was worthless. Draxna just kept thinking about Edge. He was different. He was human. And he had… a heart. Draxna wanted her heart back, and she thought for the longest time that Edge was a Nobody when he came back. But that thumping in the male's chest as he kissed Draxna was so real. Draxna cried some more, holding the spot where her heart used to be.

"No." Draxna whispered to herself. "No he won't take what's left of you. He won't ruin you. No he won't." She sobbed quietly. She loved Edge. She loved him with her entire non-existence. But she couldn't. She knew she didn't have enough sanity left to have her 'heart' broken again. She wouldn't be able to take it, and she would surely harm someone, or herself. "Drax, what's your issue?" A tired and annoyed Saxuminj asked, knocking on the door. Draxna stood up and opened the door, sniffling. "What happened?" Saxuminj was concerned. Draxna shook her head, "H-he loves me." She said, tears sliding off her face. "What? You mean Edge?" Saxuminj went wide eyed. "Yeah, h-he bumped into me about an hour ago, a-and we had some rum, and then…" Draxna sobbed, wiping away tears. "Oh if he touched you then I'll go-" "No! No, he didn't do _anything_ like that! W-we went to Hollow Bastion, and the sun was r-rising. He said it was gorgeous like m-me! He called me 'princess'…" Draxna closed her eyes, trying to force the tears away. "Isn't that a good thing?" Saxuminj asked, looking sympathetic. "No! I… I said I loved him, and then he said he loved me… But I can't love him! H-he… He'll hurt me." Draxna whispered, turning around and walking back into her room, sitting down on her cushy bed. "What do you mean he'll… 'hurt' you?" Saxuminj asked, letting herself in and closing the door behind her.

Draxna pulled herself together, took a moment to breathe, and looked Saxuminj straight in the eyes, "For my whole life, before the organization, men abused me. They took what they wanted, and then they would… They'd abandon me, and break my heart! Edge is just like the others! He's older, he's attractive, he makes me feel happy, and he has that fuckin smile! They always smile at you like you're the best thing in the world!" Draxna began sobbing again. "But I'm not! I'm not the best thing in the world! I'm nothing! And being h-here just proves that!" Draxna couldn't keep herself calm. Saxuminj looked angry, "You think you're nothing? You think being a Nobody, and not having a heart means you're officially trash? Well I lived a paranoid and dangerous life before I joined the organization! And look around! You're pretty for someone who's the oldest female in this castle! You're strong for someone who's looked at as weak because you have no weapon and no abilities that can help us. If you're not useful in the Organization then you're dead! And besides that point, have you seen anything interesting? Everyone who is young has someone flashing goo goo eyes at them!" Saxuminj put her hands on her hip.

"What would you know?" Draxna whispered. "I know a lot… I don't know you at all, really. And I'm just guessing that when you were human it hurt a lot. But we aren't humans, so it doesn't hurt as much!" Saxuminj said crossing her arms. Draxna wanted to tell Saxuminj that she was wrong. Draxna hadn't been human in almost nine years…but it hurt just the same. "The only reason you should think Edge will do anything wrong to you is the fact that he kidnapped half of the Organization a while ago… Besides that, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Oh, and his drinking problem." Saxuminj turned around and left, but Draxna was still feeling terrible. Saxuminj wouldn't understand. Saxuminj didn't live a vulnerable lonely life, she never got mauled by animals, and even if she did have bad relationships, none of them could have been as bad as Draxna's… But she had no one else to turn to.

Everyone in the Organization had their own business to worry about. And Draxna didn't have any friends. She never did, and lived with it for years, so it shouldn't make a difference now. Draxna thought, about the seven or so exes she had before the organization. She shivered, hating that she allowed herself to remember things like that. She never wanted to think about her life before this one. Or the one before that, or the one before that. Draxna shook her head. She wasn't going to let Edge into her life. Not the way he was making it. "No," Draxna said to herself, "I can't keep thinking it'll end up alright… I can't keep thinking that this one will be different from the last one." She stopped crying, and wiped away the remaining tears that would sting her face as they dried.

**Later**

Edge found Draxna later in the day, and smiled, "Hello, princess." He looked down at Draxna. "…" Draxna was silent, and she started to cry. "P-princess? What's wrong? Draxna, luv?" Edge frowned brushing the hair out of Draxna's face. "Leave me alone!" Draxna snapped, slapping away Edge's hand. "Luv… Why are you upset? Did I do something wrong?" Edge asked quietly, stepping back. "You just want to use me! This morning was... you were _drunk_." Draxna snapped. "No I wasn't!" Edge defended himself. Draxna sobbed, "Just don't talk to me!" She turned and ran away. Edge felt hurt. He loved Draxna… Draxna had loved him too, right?

'Guess not...

* * *

><p>Because i am just <em>that<em> amazing, I made my OC totally bonkers. ;)

No really, she's got issues. Lol, but guys go for tht sort of thing anyways. XD

fff, for the link to what happened prior to this thing, click the link on my profile at the bottom of my profile. -_- too lazy to fix grammar, but im a perfectionist so if i see one while re-reading i might go on a frenzy of corrections! XD i owns only draxna!


End file.
